Crimson Snowfall
by kyochanchi
Summary: Something strange has happened to Ruby, was it a sickness, someone else's Semblence, or something Supernatural? Find out when you read!


Crimson Snow Prologue;

On a dark night, in the dead of Winter. Our heroine Ruby stands peering over a Cliffside. As she looks down Images flash before her eyes. She touches her head as she shows her teeth and her eyes light as. She drops to her knees as the images poor in on the earth far below her.

She speaks in a chilling voice, "They mock me, their screams run through my ears and make my body shake. Why? Why can't They stop? I did what I Had to...no that's a lie. I did what I wanted to, I couldn't bare what she did to me...

(Ruby closes her eyes and goes over everything in her head that happened, from the beginning.)

My Story, it all Began after Penny dissappeared. The Vytal Festival had begun. My team was one of the first to fight in the Tournament, but something strange happened there. After We won as I stood there in the arena I heard a high pitch noise and a distorted figure appeared touching weiss. I screamed at her, but suddenly, everything around me broke into nothing, I was in a dark void. This Distorted figure turned to face me and smiled this creepy smile showing their sharp teeth. I tried to get away, but my body felt cold, numb. I couldn't move as this thing approached me. It reached me and screeched at me in this horrifying shrill and touched me with its hand. At this point I suddenly let out a screem so loud it seemed to shatter everything around me, and suddenly I was back in reality, in a bed screeming. My sister grabbed me and held me. Yang tried to calm me down but I was in shock, I was scared, and I couldnt move. Suddenly I heard Penny's voice as she came running into the room. I felt warmth, and shoved Yang away completely oblivious to everything else around me, i lept out of the bed and into Penny's arms. I cried and cried, trying to nuster up the strength to speak, but all I could do was sniffle and tear. Penny held me close to her, for a Robot, she felt so ...comforting...so safe...I'm Sorry..(sniffles) So... what happened next was Penny asked me what happened to me, if I remembered anything. I directed her to my bed and she carried me there. Feeling safe and secure I started talking while she walked slowly. I told her, All I rememebred was a Noise, a freightening Distorted Figure I thought was going to kill me, and then my screams. Penny sat down on the bed and grabbed my blanket covering me up with it holding me still. She told me after We won the match that Suddenly I pointed at Weiss and told her to watch out, then I just froze in place, My eyes became horrified and I wasnt moving or responding. My breathing got heavy and you could see my breath as if it was cold. Worried about me Yang carried me where I was here, Using some of her Aura to keep me warm. I looked over at Yang and I just...couldn't say anything to her, why Was I so afraid to speak to her? Yang came up and rubbed my head and smiled at me and told me she was glad that Im safe now. She then smiled and qinked at Penny. She then left the room and closed the door behind her. I lookdd up at Penny and blushed red. Penny seeming oblivious to my feelings for her continued to ask me about why I was screaming before she came in. I shrugged off her not noticing my face being red and continuee to explain to her about the Figure and Weiss. Penny looked determined then and told me she wanted to figure out what that noise was and who enduced this obvious trance. I didnt know what to say so I just nesstled my head into her more.

Penny rubbed my head and whispered to me that she wanted me to sleep, and that she would work on finding out who would have the ability to put me into a trance like state.

I said to her, I wanted her to stay with me, all night. Penny tilted her head and whispered to me, reminding me she is a robot and that she may not be able to stay away for so long without having someone look for her. I reached my hand out of the blanket cocoon and touched my finger to her lips and smiled at her. I told her, I wanted her there to peotect me as I blushed as I was having some "other" Thoughts about her staying the night.

Penny agreed and she used my scroll to tell Yang she wouod watch over me that night. Yang responded back with a dirty comment I dont quite remember, I think it was along the lines of "Ohhh!? Well, Don't forget to use protection! ^_-" or "Ohhohooo! It's her first time, so you better not pop that cherry and run or I'll come after yah ^_^"...maybe she sent multiple messages...whatever her message or messages said It was emberrasing. It didn't help when Penny asked what Yabg ment and all I could do was picture Penny and me in very VERY FLEXABLE POSITIONS...Sorry Got a little overheated for a moment there.

So anyway, Penny stayed the night with me, At one point I thought she was asleep, so I leaned over and gazed at her face. Then I kissed her lips, and uhhhh...she wasnt asleep, she opened her eyes fast, while mine were closed as I kept kissing her, trying to memorise the feel of her lips, and curious as to how they felt so human like. She put her hand on my head, and I freaked out a little but she laughed and then asked me why I kissed her. I didn't think she even knew what a Kiss was...That was even further emberrasing. BUT! I powered through it and Tokd her in exact words, "Penny I...I kissed you because I uh, I have certain...special feelings for you".

Penny then smiled at me and asked me to do it again. My dreams were coming true before my eyes and I was so red you couldve seen me from space. I kissed her, and she kissed back. That was a night I'll never forget. But the next day was even more of a rollarcoaster of emotions and nothing could've prepared me for what was to come."

END Prologue/Ch 1


End file.
